


A New Dream

by scorbusrights



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Disney Princesses - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, M/M, Scorbus, Scorbus Dancing, Scorbus Dorm Room Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusrights/pseuds/scorbusrights
Summary: Albus giggles. 'I'm not going to lie. I'd never shame away from a good Disney movie. I'd always convince Lily to tell mom to put on a Disney Princess movie. But I always suspected her to know that secretly I was the one that just really wanted to watch it.'When the Wizarding World meets Disney Princesses.





	A New Dream

'Tell me some more about your mother.'

Scorpius looks up from his book at Albus sitting on the opposite side of his bed. His back against the backboard, his hair a mess as he'd constantly ran his hand through his hair while studying. It's a thing that he always does, he isn't aware of it himself, but Scorpius sees it. His eyes fall to the Herbology book in Albus' lap. 

'I think she would have loved you,' Scorpius says while smiling at his boyfriend. 'She loved Herbology as much as you do. I think she might just have been more of a Hufflepuff, instead of a Slytherin. She was amazing with the magical plants and herbs in our garden. I can just imagine you two in the garden working together on them.' His smile falls. 

Albus gestures for him to put his book away and he crawls over to Scorpius' side of the bed. Scorpius scoots over so he can sit down next to him. The blonde boy lays his head down against his boyfriend's shoulder and sighs. He loves talking about his mother, but at the same time it's one of the hardest things to do. Thoughts about his mother always make him feel warm inside, but the emptiness that has been there ever since she passed away, just won't go away. It sometimes makes him sick to his stomach to the point that his anxiety skyrockets and he needs to rush to the bathroom or the dorm to calm himself down. But as his father still doesn't talk about their loss, talking to Albus about her has been helping him cope. 

'She sounds like an even more wonderful and kind woman than I always thought she was,' Albus whispers. 'Just like her son.' He presses a kiss to Scorpius' temple who then looks up at him with big eyes. 'I really wish I could have gotten to know her better. She was always incredibly sweet when I saw her on Platform 9 3/4, when she came to drop you off. She'd always slip me a bag of sweet whenever my parents weren't looking, because she knew they wouldn't let me have a lot of sweets at home.'

'She'd always smile whenever I talk about you. It's like she knew how much you meant to me, before I realized it myself. She knew me so well. She knew me better than I knew myself. She always told me to invite you over for dinners or whenever we were having a family day, but it never really came to that. I don't know why, but now I wish I would have done that. I just-' his voice fades away as he tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

'It's okay if you don't want to talk about it,' Albus' voice is soft and gentle as draws circles on Scorpius' shoulder with his thumb. 

'No, I love talking about her to you. When I talk about her it's like she's still here,' Scorpius says as he turns towards Albus. He swings his legs over Albus' and buries his face in his neck. 'One of my favorite things to do with my mother was, whenever my dad had to work late nights, we'd have movie nights. We'd close all the curtains, the couch would be full of pillows and blankets and she's get a bowl of popcorn and lots of sweets. Just sitting there, in her arms throughout the whole movie, it was the best. Disney movies were our absolute favorite.'

Albus giggles. 'I'm not going to lie. I'd never shame away from a good Disney movie. I'd always convince Lily to tell mom to put on a Disney Princess movie. But I always suspected her to know that secretly I was the one that just really wanted to watch it. It is still my guilty pleasure.'

Scorpius can't help but laugh and his breath tickles in Albus' neck. 'You sometimes remind me of a Disney Princess,' Scorpius says and he pulls his head back to look at his boyfriend again. Albus frowns and gives him a weird look. 'You love animals. You always talk to them, sometimes I can hear you have whole conversations and I'm not sure if you're just talking to yourself or if you're having a full-on conversation with the creatures. You're always around them, even in your spare time. And you sing.. You sing a lot, Albus. When you get nervous I can hear you humming and softly singing. Just like a Disney Princess! They always sing when they're about to be in trouble or whenever they're having a crisis.'

'I do not!' he says but the redness in his face gives him away. 

'You do and I know you think that no one can hear you. But trust me, we do. But don't worry,' Scorpius taps the tip of Albus' nose. 'You're not that bad.'

Albus scoffs and juts his chin in the air. 'As long as I'm your favorite Disney Princess.' 

Scorpius shakes his head. 'I'm sorry, Al. But Belle will always be my favorite Disney Princess. My mother and I absolutely adored her. All the people around her, in her village, talk about her behind her back. How she's different from everyone else. How she doesn't fit in, because they won't accept her for who she is, because she's "different". I know people talk about me behind my back and say the same things about me. But I won't change just so I can fit their standards or so they will start accepting me. I'll keep on reading my books, I'll keep on educating myself. I'll keep being my geeky self. Just like Belle. Just like her, I'd do anything for my father. I love him and I know that he might think that I'm not capable or strong enough to really protect him for anything. But I really would do anything for him. And just like her, I miss my mother a lot.'

Albus caresses his cheek and smiles at him. 'And just like her you always see the best in people. You always try to help them become a better version of themselves. You did that for me. You make me want to be a better version of myself, every single day.'

'Are you saying you're the Beast?' Scorpius says teasingly, grinning at him. 

Albus shrugs. 'You know I do have some anger issues now and then and I haven't been the best version of myself right from the start. But you helped me find that version of me. So I think so. But you bet that I'm a real Prince now, honey.'

'Sure you are,' Scorpius says and he presses a kiss on Albus' cheek. 'But can you dance like a real prince?' Scorpius jumps up from the bed and extends his hand to Albus. 'My dear Prince, may I have this dance?'

Albus scrunches his nose and lets out an exasperated sigh. 'Do you really want me to hurt your toes with my horrible dancing? Because I know for sure that I'm going to be stepping onto your feet more than once.' 

But Scorpius doesn't lower his hand, instead he grabs both of Albus' hands and pulls him off the bed. He puts Albus' hand on his shoulder while he lays his hand on the boy's hip. As they hold each other's hand, he starts guiding his boyfriend through the room in a classic ballroom dance. 

'Where did you learn this?' Albus asks.

'My mom and dad used to dance a lot when I was younger. My mother used to put me on top of her feet and start dancing with me. Eventually when I got older, she taught me how to properly dance and sometimes we'd just get up during a ballroom scene in the movies and dance along. It was in those moments that I was happier than ever.'

Albus cupped Scorpius' cheek with the hand that was laying on his shoulder and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. As they tried to not bump into any of the other beds as they had limited space in their dorms, their eyes were locked on each other. A smile formed on Scorpius' lips as Albus would sometimes stumble, but Scorpius would catch him every time. Steadying him again, guiding him. That is until his owns foot got caught in his blanket slumping down on the ground. He shrieked as he falls backwards, pulling Albus down with him. With a thud they land on the wooden floor below them. Scorpius grunts as Albus lands on top of him and starts laughing, burying his face in the crook of Scorpius' neck. 

'I can't believe you are the one to make the mistake while I'm the one with the two left feet,' he manages to get out under his breath.

'My foot got caught in the blanket. It's not my fault!' he grumbles and Albus cups his face with both his hands. 

'I know. You're a wonderful dancer,' he says as he presses small kisses to the top of Scorpius' nose toward his cheek. 'Next time we'll just need some more space than this small dormroom. But I promise I will take you dancing in a real ballroom one day.' 

'I'll hold you to that,' Scorpius says as Albus lays down next to him. 'Who's your favorite?' 

Albus doesn't have to think long on that question. 'Rapunzel.'

'You do have great hair,' Scorpius pushes himself up on his side. Looking down on Albus, he lets his hand run through his messy hair. 'But she actually brushes it.'

Albus laughs as Scorpius starts playing with his hair. 'I feel like I've been stuck in a tower for so long.. Inside looking out, at the real world where everyone else was, wanting to be there. Wanting to be out there in the world, where everyone else was. But scared of actually going out as soon as my feet would reach the ground. As soon as I'd be out in the open, vulnerable and alone. Outside of my comfort zone, outside of everything that I knew and what felt safe. That's how it felt the first time that I got to Hogwarts. But there you were, my blonde Flynn Rider. You guided me through it. Helped me find a home. A new dream,' Scorpius leans down, his nose touching Albus'. 'You are my new dream and I wouldn't have wished for anything else in this world.'


End file.
